The invention is based on an apparatus for removing, erecting and transferring carton blanks as defined hereinafter. An apparatus of this type is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,153, in which, however, the rotor rotates about a stationary axis. In order to remove carton blanks from the magazine and deposit them in a conveyor apparatus, the suction devices are secured on radially movable support bars guided in slots of the rotor. A complicated mechanism having a pawl controls a relative movement between the rotor and the support bars during each incremental rotation of the rotor, thereby radially adjusting the support bars.